


Grow (Against Me)

by FairyLights101



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Modification, Canon Universe, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Intersex Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Praise Kink, Sex, Size Kink, Wrestling, don't ask me when in canon but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Julian peered at the glass vials that Asra had set on the table, four in total, though one was separate from the rest.“What’s all this?” Julian said, half joking, half prodding.





	Grow (Against Me)

Julian peered at the glass vials that Asra had set on the table, four in total, though one was separate from the rest. One was a frothy, lurid yellow with warm, sun-gold undertones that swirled through it. The second was calm, sugar floss and strawberry-stained fingers pink. The third was a swirling ice blue, like the sparks of magic that sometime’s trailed from Asra’s fingers, fizzing in his stomach. The last was somewhere between violet and maroon, with a white layer on the top.

“What’s all this?” Julian said, half joking, half prodding. 

It wasn’t often that Asra brought elixirs to the proverbial -- and literal -- table, let alone to a scene. Actually, he had never done that. And yet there was a warm thrill going through Julian’s stomach as he shifted in his chair, already aching. 

Asra grinned -- the diamonds in his canines flashed in the candle light as he leaned forward, bringing the scent of exotic spices and his honeyed tea magic with him. “A surprise,” Asra said, simple and soft. 

His smile had butterflies worming their way into Julian’s stomach, wings tickling the insides. Utterly illogical and physically impossible, but, somehow, Asra had put them there. Julian nudged him beneath the table. “Do I get to know about the surprise?” 

Asra’s smile spread, the dimples in his cheeks appearing. “Perhaps. It depends on how well you beg.” 

_ Fuck.  _ Julian sucked down air, and he  _ knew _ he looked stupid -- Asra’s smile was too bright, too full of mirth for anything else -- but Julian focused on keeping his hands in his lap, on breathing in a way that could almost be normal. If normal included his mouth gaping open like a fish and wheezing like one of his patients with tuberculosis.  _ Yes, totally normal.  _ Asra’s eyes were on him, so soft, and Julian watched his lips wrap around words, spilling off his tongue in that sweet voice. “Do you want to know, Julian?” 

“Yes…” he whispered. A thick white brow arched up. There was a knot in his throat, dry and thick, but he managed to swallow around it. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” 

Warmth washed through Julian and he shivered, legs pressing together and hands clenching on his lap. 

Asra raised his hand and tapped the first of the three grouped elixirs, the violet one. “This one is to heighten your arousal. Considering how insatiable you normally are, it’s almost unnecessary, but… it’ll be fun.” 

His hand moved to the blue one. “This one heightens your senses and makes everything sharper. More pleasant.” 

The pink one next. “This will affect your body directly. It will cause you to grow a bit -- in height and muscle. Not much, and it doesn’t last, but it will last long enough.” 

His hand drifted to the yellow, and he thumbed the tan cork embedded in the top. “This will do the opposite. It will compact the body, shrink it. I will be drinking this, should you consent to all of these.” 

Julian glanced between the pink and the yellow for a moment before he peeked at Asra. “What are you planning?” 

Asra’s sweet smile had his stomach doing flips. “Only the best for you. Now… what is your answer?” 

Julian swallowed, rubbed his fingers together. Asra so rarely brought things, and to do this -- it filled Julian with a rush of excitement. He nodded. “I agree.” 

Those dimples appeared in Asra’s cheeks once more and he stood. Asra slipped out of the room, feet quiet on the deep brown wood. Julian could hear the clinking and rustling from the kitchen area, and Asra returned with two cups, muted gray with gentle ripples in them. Asra set the cups between them and took up the blue vial. “Are you sure about this?” 

Julian smiled. “I’m certain, sir.” 

Asra straightened up, shoulders rolling back as a new glint entered his eyes. Something hungrier and darker than before. He pried the cork out with a pop and poured the blue liquid out, carrying the scent of an ocean breeze with it. Only a third of the elixir went into the cup, and he pushed it into Julian’s waiting hands. 

“Drink.” 

It was bubbly on the tongue, like the champagne Nadia put crushed pearls in, and it tasted salty and sweet, the faintest hints of sweetgrass and mint on his tongue as he swallowed. The purple came next, tasted of blackberries and sugar, a distant bitterness to it that lingered on the tongue and lips as he watched Asra take the corks off the remaining two. 

Pink for him. Yellow for Asra. 

He caught a whiff of sage and rosemary from Asra’s, but it was almost drowned out by the honeysuckle that flowed off the pink. It was warm going down, bubbling against his throat. It was like the butterflies, a whole other swarm, except this time they’d decided to go from his mouth to his stomach. He couldn’t argue though, not with the warmth, or the taste, or the way Asra watched him, close, smiling faintly. 

“You should probably get undressed now. Wouldn’t want your clothes to tear, would you?” 

Heat rushed to Julian’s cheeks and he shook his head, stood. Already, there was a tingling in his fingers, the kind that made his hands shake and made it difficult to undo his pants, unbutton his shirt. He managed to completely undress and fold everything into a nice pile though, and he sat back in his seat. Asra hadn’t moved. Hadn’t even made to take his own clothes off. 

_ That bastard.  _

He could feel the tingling more clearly now, a distinct buzzing that had spread from the tips of his fingers and toes up his arms and legs, spilling into his core, his head. A warmth too, the kind that made his body feel like liquid as he sagged back into the chair, blinking. His muscles were loose and warm, bubbling and shifting and -- he could see that Asra’s clothes were looser. His shirt hung off his shoulder more than it had minutes before, showing off the delicate slopes of bone and muscle. 

The chair Julian sat on felt smaller, sitting lower on his back, thighs hanging over the sides. He looked down at his hands, curled his fingers, and stretched them out. Bigger than before, like the size of dinner plates from the palace.  _ An exaggeration, and a ridiculous one at that.  _

But he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to Asra, and Asra met him with a hand. Their palms slid together. Just minutes before, the heels of their palms even, he could have cleared Asra’s fingertips by a knuckle-length. Now, he positively dwarfed Asra’s hand, enough that he could curl his fingertips over Asra’s. Julian almost couldn’t breathe. 

_ Holy shit.  _

If the difference in their stature before had been enough to make him weak,  _ this _ was pure torture. He was  _ burning.  _

_ Can he even… with a body this small?  _

Julian shakily pulled his hand back and smiled. “Ah… now what?” 

“Now,” Asra said as he rose, chair scraping gently against the wood. His shirt slipped further off his shoulder, and Julian swallowed, desperate. “Now the fun begins.” 

Asra unbuttoned his shirt, one golden ball at a time, until it was cast away, leaving him only in pants and soft and  _ small.  _ A curl of his finger coaxed Julian into rising too, and he stood, unsteady. His eyes were fixed on Asra as he slunk over, slender hips swaying, rolling his head to show off the tendons and muscles in his neck, the twin moles above his left collarbone. Asra licked his lips. 

His hands were on Julian before he could blink, fingers digging into his arms and pushing Julian down into the ground. 

Julian grunted and caught Asra by the wrists, leaning into his hands with a grin. “Not even a warning?” 

Asra smirked. “You knew it was coming.” 

Julian couldn’t argue with that, didn’t have time to. Asra grabbed him tighter and shoved him against the wall. Glass rattled. 

Julian bared his teeth in a snarl.  _ “Asshole.”  _

A hand pressed against his throat, thumb in the hollow. “Want to try that again?” 

Julian threw himself back against Asra -- easier, with more height and weight on his side. They tumbled to the ground, dishes clattering and jumping. Julian straddled Asra, slammed his hands against the floorboards. Asra felt so  _ small _ between his legs, but the heat and the jut of bones was the same. As was the glimmer in his violet eyes. 

Muscles tensed, flexed, and Asra heaved himself against Julian. He hit the floor, air rushing out of his lungs, and found himself staring up at Asra. Julian smirked. They crashed into one another again and again, his hands scratching at Asra’s clothes, the both of them gripping at sweat-slick skin. His hands could curl around Asra’s biceps, could pin Asra if he could just get ahold of him. Big if. 

Asra was more slippery than a wet Faust, sliding through his fingers and along the floor. His body twisted through Julian’s arms, shed hands that clutched him tight. They hit the floor, one after the other. Back. Side. Head. Hip. 

The corner of a doorframe bit into the small of Julian’s back. A second later, he heaved Asra into a chair, sent it clattering back. 

Asra rose to his knees and straightened up. He licked his lips. Lunged forward. Somehow, the weight of his shrunken body threw Julian back, but hands curled behind his head, kept it from knocking against the ground. Just as quick as he’d slid his hands there, they were gone. Asra caught Julian’s hands by the wrists and shoved them against the ground, grabbed Julian by the throat. 

The pressure was more than before, squeezing tight on both sides. Tight enough that he couldn’t breathe. A thrill chased its way up his spine, left him shivering as he gazed up. Asra was hardly breathing hard, those purple eyes vibrant and glittering. Cheeks flushed, hair flat against his forehead with sweat. Beautiful. And forceful, with another squeeze to his throat. “You like this, don’t you?” 

The words were unspoken, left in the space between their bodies. The size and shape of their bodies. In Asra’s smaller form pressing against Julian, still stronger. Julian nodded, dazed. He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs, couldn’t see right. There were dark spots growing in his sight, and he shuddered. There was so much heat, all over, and he arched into Asra’s hips, his hand. 

“Pl...ease.”  _ Please, gods, kiss me, touch me--  _

The fingers around his neck loosened and Julian’s eyes snapped open, sweet air spilling into his throat and lungs. He gasped, blinking the spots away as he stared up at Asra. Asra, who smiled at him. Asra, who pushed Julian’s hair back with a sweet smile. Asra, who leaned in close and skimmed his lips across Julian’s forehead. “Of course, pet. You’re so good for me.” 

Julian whimpered and grabbed at Asra’s pants, barely hanging onto him. “Sir…” 

“Up.” Julian scrambled to his knees, head spinning, but Asra was there, everywhere, grounding him with those violet eyes, those steady hands, as he found his balance to crouch, to stand, to stumble to the beat, pulses of golden heat working through his body. Asra pushed him flat on his back on the bed, moved to straddle him, amber candlelight flickering across his face as he smiled. The press of his thighs was so strange, so small against him, but that heat was the same, spilling into his body. 

“Julian…” Asra breathed as one hand rose, toyed with the buttons of his pants. One popped open. Then the second. He rose up, just enough to wiggle the pants off to show smooth brown skin beneath, the peaks of his pelvis, the ridges of his muscles, the faintest silver scars that dotted his flesh.

Julian couldn’t help but reach up and touch the mole beneath Asra’s seventh rib, the freckles that dotted the skin just below.  _ How can he be so beautiful?  _

Asra was still as Julian trailed his fingers across his chest, tracing the familiar hairline scars and plane of his body. Beautiful, beautiful,  _ beautiful.  _ So much that his chest ached. That he could hardly breathe, even without those strong hands wrapped around his throat. “I love you,” he croaked. 

Pink filled Asra’s cheeks, but he didn’t look away. He simply finished with his pants and tossed them to the side, stared off that way for a long moment until he looked like he’d collected himself. Asra took Julian’s hands and squeezed them, spilling more warmth into him. “And you’re so good for me.” 

“I want to be.”  _ I  _ need  _ to be.  _

Asra pressed his hands to Julian’s chest, nails digging into his skin. “How’s it feel, Julian? Knowing that you can’t beat me, even when you’re so big, and I’m so small?” 

_ Exhilarating.  _ “Wish I’d felt it,” he said, “Wish I could’ve felt you getting smaller against me.” 

Asra’s eyebrows arched up, a smile crooking his lips. “You do?” A finger pressed against the hollow of Julian’s throat, pressed in just enough to make his breath catch before Asra pulled his finger down, dragged it through the hair on Julian’s chest, slowly spreading fire. “Want to feel our bodies shift against one another? You want to know how much we change, how our bodies feel as they change? Perhaps you’d like it more if  _ I  _ was the one who grew?” 

Julian shuddered.  _ Gods.  _ Just the thought of their bodies pressed together, Asra’s body expanding against him, shoulders broadening, hands spreading wider, growing as tall as him, taller. Julian sucked down a breath, hips arching up.  _ “Asra.”  _

Asra rocked back against him, and Julian moaned as golden sparks of pleasure filled him, intoxicating. 

The world had narrowed down to Asra, to the finger bearing down into his chest with his nail down, to the slickness spreading across his stomach, to the ache of need. He reached up, hands trying to break the distance-- Asra had him in an instant, wrists caught and crushed in a bruising grip. 

“No,” Asra said, voice sharp. “I never said you were allowed to touch.” 

“Sorry,” Julian whimpered. The grip tightened. He could feel his bones protesting, his muscles burning. 

Asra’s other hand found its way to Julian’s throat. Squeezed.  He didn’t even have time to suck down a breath. Asra held him like that, seconds ticking by to the throbbing of Julian’s heart. Fast. Faster. Black sports dancing. “Sorry  _ what _ ?” 

“S… sir,” Julian wheezed. The fingers crushing his throat released and Julian sucked at the air. His body was on fire, blistering and searing with golden flames that licked at every place Asra touched, in the wake of every spark of pain. He wanted  _ more.  _ “Don’t move.” 

Julian nodded, frantic. Asra held Julian’s gaze for a moment before his hands were dropped, and Asra slid off the bed. The cold that replaced his warmth made Julian whimper, but Asra was back in an instant, a strip of maroon silk in his hands. Asra made quick work with it, wrapping Julian’s hands tight enough that there would surely be marks later, and he tied that to the headboard. Tightened it a little more for extra measure with a sweet smile that didn’t match the darkness in his eyes. 

“You look so good like this, Julian. How you should be. Only meant to be used.” 

Julian nodded. “I am. Only by you.” 

Asra dragged golden trails along Julian’s chin. “Good boy. My good boy. So good for me. Do you want something? Anything? You can ask for one thing.” 

Julian’s eyes widened. Anything. He could have  _ anything.  _ Something that only Asra could give him. Julian licked his lips, tugged at the silk that bound his wrists. “I… blindfold me.  _ Please _ .” 

Asra’s smile had him shuddering all over again, squirming and straining, arching up against Asra’s body -- but Asra only moved away, wouldn’t let him have what he wanted,  _ needed.  _ “I can do that, my dear.” 

He reached up, pulled something away from the silk around Julian’s hands -- the bonds didn’t loosen. A hand fisted into Julian’s hair, jerked him up, and he gasped, choked on the moan that it melted into as pain bloomed in his scalp, delicious, hot. Asra gave his hair another yank and let him go, the silk slipping around Julian’s eyes, plunging him into total darkness. 

He could feel Asra’s legs on him, could feel the weight of his body -- but all else was gone. Julian bit his tongue, fighting to stay calm, to not cum before anything even happened. “You’re so beautiful.” Asra’s words came as a whisper, the sweetest he’d ever heard. A finger pressed against his nipple and Julian gasped, rose up into it. The touch was gone in an instant, and he moaned. 

_ Please, please.  _

But Asra didn’t give it to him. 

Instead, Asra let his fingers ghost across Julian’s body. Over ribs. Along scars. Across his nipples. Sometimes, he dug his nails in, leaving a wake of golden heat and scratches in his skin. He wanted to see those violet eyes, that sweet smile. He wanted the rush in his blood, the shivers that came with every touch. To his hips. His lips. A kiss to his naval. The stroke of a tongue along his Adam’s apple. 

Two thumbs pressed into the hollows of his hips. Sharp. Hard. His moan was swallowed by a kiss, the kind that crushed their lips together as Asra coaxed his tongue out, biting down on anything he could reach. Lips, neck, earlobe, nippe. Every touch, every flare of pain had Julian twisting and tugging against the silk that held him, trying to find Asra’s body, his heat. It was maddening. And he wanted  _ more.  _

“Sir,  _ sir…”  _

A soft laugh met his words. “So good for me, Julian. Absolutely perfect.” 

Such simple words, but they left him breathless as Asra’s hands pressed into his shoulders, hot breath tickling Julian’s neck. He could almost feel Asra’s skin, the sensation of warmth spilling between them. He could taste the honey and jasmine on his tongue, the sweetness of Asra’s magic and vitality. He was grateful he wasn’t standing -- he wasn’t sure if he could have stayed upright. 

“Julian,” Asra whispered, “Julian.” Sweeter than the pure sugars from Denala, the way his name sounded on Asra’s tongue. Soft, airy, so easy to be carried away on. Asra’s fingers were on his neck, his chest, tracing his nipples, his ribs, down, down,  _ down.  _

Julian could only whimper as a hand cradled him, just for a moment, before Asra pulled away once more. “You’re awful,” he gasped. 

“You love it,” Asra murmured. 

He couldn’t argue that, didn’t want to. Not when there were warm lips on the hollow of his hip, so sudden that he jolted in surprise. Asra kissed along his waist, spilling honeyed gold into Julian’s skin, his body. There were teeth, biting hard enough to make him cry out, but it felt  _ good.  _ He couldn’t breathe, could hardly form words. 

There was only Asra. 

Asra and the way he kissed and bit at Julian’s stomach, the insides of his thighs, up to his neck, and then back down. Asra, and the slickness between his legs that pressed against Julian’s hip, teasing, before it pulled away again. Asra, and the golden heat he carried with him, spilling into Julian and filling him up, up,  _ up,  _ even though he was so full it felt like he couldn’t hold any more. But Asra made him take it,  _ all _ of it. The blissful waves of pain as his hair was jerked hard, as nails and teeth pressed into his skin. As lips and fingers found their way to all those sensitive places, and all he could do was trash and cry out. 

“Asra, Asra--” 

His hand was back on Julian, firm, steady. “I’m here,” he breathed. 

Here, there,  _ everywhere,  _ somehow spreading that heat into every crevice and crook of Julian’s body with his lips, his fingers, his very presence. His lips were moving, senseless. Words spilling off his tongue, but he couldn’t tell what. Just a blur, a mess of  _ Asra _ and  _ please _ and gods, those  _ hands _ on him. 

Julian threw his hands against the silk, couldn’t hold his body still as Asra held him tight, spilling rose-gold heat everywhere, building, swelling, overwhelming. “I-” 

He couldn’t get the words out. Could only let his mouth fall open and heave against Asra as he came, shuddering and burning. So much heat, so much skin pressed against him, sparks of pain and pleasure pricking at every nerve, lighting him up, filling his mouth with the taste of honey and lavender. His body jerked -- the overwhelming heat grew impossible, staining him with golden burns as it coursed along his skin, through his veins. He tore at the wooden headboard, gasping, heaving, as his legs clenched around Asra's head. 

_ “Asra-!”  _

There was a purr of encouragement, and, gods, it only made everyone so much worse. He sobbed as the tremors worked through him, toes to scalp, as Asra's hands squeezed his hips so beautifully, breathtakingly harsh as his eye rolled back, jaw working for something,  _ anything.  _ All he had was the fire, but even that was fading, leaving him shaking and gasping as he lay there, covered in sweat, drool on his chin. But it hadn't stopped. 

A soft cry tore out of his throat, and he lurched up, curled his body over Asra's as his mouth kept working, too much,  _ too much.  _ He couldn't cum anymore, couldn't bear anymore of the pleasure -- kicked at Asra’s ankles to tell him so because gods knew he had no words, but he could feel Asra's lips twitch on him, knew there was satisfaction on his face. 

“Son of a…” he gasped, and he nudged Asra’s ankle again, “I can't-- no more--” 

_ Finally, _ Asra pulled away, violet eyes sparkling, chin shiny. “Had enough?” Julian sucked down a breath. Nodded. Too much, far too much. And, gods, he wanted more -- but he wanted Asra in his arms more, wanted to feel the press of skin and the scent of his skin. He pressed his knee into Asra's side, ran his toes across Asra's thigh as if that would make Asra release him. 

A tug on his hair, and Asra rose from his elbows and knees to crawl towards Julian, straddling his chest, one eyebrow raised. “Done?” Asra murmured as he stroked Julian’s cheek. 

“No,” Julian murmured, “I just want to hold you for a moment.” 

A pretty flush spread across Asra's cheeks and he glanced away --  _ beautiful.  _ The warmth in his chest was softer, a sweet sunrise yellow that spread through his chest as he Asra undid the ties around his hands, and Julian wrapped his arms around Asra, pulled him close so they were chest to chest. Asra's heart was beating slower, and there was no slickness between his thighs. But there was content in the soft hum he gave as he pressed his cheek to Julian's chest, and a sweetness in how his fingers trailed through Julian's sweaty chest hair. 

“You stink,” Asra said. 

Julian flicked him in the forehead. Asra giggled, shaking their bodies, and Julian couldn't help but smile too, nuzzling into Asra's soft white hair. 

_ I love you.  _

Loved Asra more than the setting sun and how it stained Vesuvia with all the colors imaginable across the land, glimmering on the ocean. Loved him more than when the cave lit up with bioluminescent creatures and matter, casting the strangest light on them. Loved him more than the taste of honeyed black tea, or the loaves of bread Asra bought for him in the market. Loved him more than he could ever say. 

Than he ever dared to. 

So, instead, he pressed a kiss to Asra's temple. Wrapped his arm over Asra's body and pulled him closer, legs intertwined, head beneath his chin. Like that, he could feel what almost seemed like every one of Asra's pulse points throbbing against him. Could feel the sweet heat in his skin. The way his body was shifting. 

Julian's chest hitched. 

It was unmistakable, the way his hand felt a little larger than it had before, how his toes reached a little lower. Asra was  _ growing.  _

Julian couldn't breathe, could only  _ feel _ as Asra's already warm body seemed to get a little warmer as he pressed closer. Julian pressed a hand to Asra's back. He could feel the muscles there rippling ever so subtly beneath the skin, and he dug his fingers in. The very muscle was expanding beneath his touch, the part of the deltoid that had been small enough to fit in the palm of his hand now larger -- back to its normal size.  _ But what if--  _ what if it was larger? 

Thicker? 

_ Taller?  _

Just like how Asra was now, pushing Julian's chin back as their toes slid together. Taller. He could feel the muscles in Asra's calves growing larger, thickening, pushing his leg further. The length of his forearm, longer and longer until it covered half, almost all of Julian's back. But there was no time to focus on that. A hand slid down his back, cupped his ass -- bigger than normal. Even compared to the small hands that had been there before. 

Julian gasped, jerked forward. “Asra-- is this-?” 

He could feel Asra smile against his clavicle as Asra pulled back and rose back to his knees. Julian whined, reached up -- one hand caught his by the wrist, swallowed them up. Another grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down, forceful, and all the air rushed out of Julian's lungs. Asra hovered over him, casting such a large shadow, the new weight of his body so oppressive, so  _ delightful.  _ Julian wasn't sure he could breathe. Or swallow. Or think. 

“I thought you might like this.” 

Julian nodded, unable to make a sound. 

Asra smirked. “Shall we continue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this because my friend is a trashcan with their kinks and is an amazing Julian, and even though I'm not very far into _The Arcana_ I had to write this. Will I write a companion piece centered around Asra growing? Who knows. I don't


End file.
